Childrens Most Wanted
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of "Muppets: Most Wanted". Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Miss Piggy - Nellie the Elephant *Fozzie Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *The Great Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Sam the Eagle - Paddington Bear *Robin the Frog - Wellington (The Wombles) *Statler - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Waldorf - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Bean Bunny - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Animal - Goofy (Disney) *Nadya - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Dominic Badguy - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Jean Pierre Napoleon - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Chickens - Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken and Ed Edd n Eddy) *Penguins - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker - Robot and Monster *Scooter - Justin (The Secret of Nimh) *Rowlf the Dog - James the Cat *Dr. Teeth - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Floyd Pepper - Ovide (Ovide and the Gang) *Janice - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Zoot - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lew Zealand - Donkey (Shrek) *Pepe the King Prawn - Pingu *Clifford - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Bobo the Bear - Cat (Peg + Cat) *Walter - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Constantine - Cairngorm MacWomble (The Wombles) *Link Hogthrob - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Uncle Deadley - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC) *Beauregard - Basil Brush *Hobo Joe - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Miss Poogy - Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *Big Mean Carl - Honey Monster (Super Puffs) *Baby Boss - Young Simba (The Lion King) *80s Robot - PeeDee (Super Magnetic Neo) *Bobby Benson - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Lips - Richie Rich *Wayne - Dumbo *Pops - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Carlo Flamingo - Polo (Ovide and the Gang) *Manolo Flamingo - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Leprechaun Security Guard - Pinocchio *Prison King - Jafar (Aladdin) *Danny Trejo - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Big Papa - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Great Escapo - Skips (Regular Show) *Hornswoggle - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Ivan the Guard - Goku (DragonBall Z) *Behemoth - Badger (Bodger and Badger) *Droop - Duck the Great Western Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Afghan Hound - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) Trailer/Transcript: *Childrens Most Wanted Trailer/Transcript Quotes: *Orinoco/Kermit: Listen, I'm telling you, you've got the wrong womble! *Neptuna/Nadya: If you are not Cairngorm, why do you have that mole? *Orinoco/Kermit: It's not real. Someone glued it to my lip. *Neptuna/Nadya: As far as authorities are concerned, you are Cairngorm. Glue or no glue. Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here a while. *Orinoco/Kermit: I wouldn't be so sure. My friends will be here soon! *Neptuna/Nadya: Now, lights out! Turn them back on! I can't see anything. You have to wait until I'm, like, out of the hallway. It's figure of speech. ---- *Paddington Bear/Sam the Eagle: CIA. *Buzz Lightyear/Jean Pierre Napoleon: Interpol! What is the CIA doing here? This is myjurisdiction. Not to mention, my badge is bigger. *Paddington Bear/Sam the Eagle: One of the stolen paintings was on loan from the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. So, this is CIAjurisdiction. Also, this is my travel badge. Here's my real badge. *Buzz Lightyear/Jean Pierre Napoleon: You must have been looking at the wrong... Badge! *Paddington Bear/Sam the Eagle: What? ---- *Orinoco/Kermit: You mean all this time I've been trapped in a Russian Gulag, no one, not one single person from the Childrens, except Goofy, noticed I'd been replaced by an evil criminal mastermind? *Berk/Fozzie Bear: It sounds worse than it was... *Noah Parker/Walter: No, it's as bad as it sounds. ---- *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: That is right, Childrens! I am Cairngorm, the world's most dangerous womble and number one criminal! And a thousand times more womble than this Orinoco person! And now, I have only one thing to say to you fools! Good night, folks! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ---- *Berk/Fozzie Bear: We got to go back! Warn the others! *Noah Parker/Walter: I tried. Thy didn't believe me. It's our word against his and, well, he's fooled them all. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Should we go to the police? *Noah Parker/Walter: We don't have any evidence! I feel terrible. I'm the one who talked Orinoco into doing this tour in the first place. *Berk/Fozzie Bear: Oh, I wish Orinoco was here! He would know what to do. *Noah Parker/Walter: You're right. There's only one guy in this world who can save us. Only one womble who can restore order, bring justice, and set things right! *Berk/Fozzie Bear: You are talking about Orinoco, right? *Noah Walter/Walter: Yes, Berk. Orinoco. ---- *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Excusez-moi, Orinoco. Do you have a moment'? *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen/Dominic Badguy: Orinoco. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: I just wanted to say that I accept your apology and I'm ready to put our little disagreement or whatever it was, behind us. And, perhaps, I was a little too eager about our wedding... *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: Elephant, I have question. Am I wearing sign that says "BOTHER ME"?! ---- *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: What did you expect from world's most dangerous womble and number one criminal, Number Two? *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen/Dominic Badguy: Yeah, I know. You're Number One, I'm Number Two. I think you mentioned that before. *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: Now that we control the Muppet tour, Number Two, phase one of our plan is complete. We are now positioned to carry out greatest... Burgle... Blurgh-el... Burgle... *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen/Dominic Badguy: "Burglary." *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: Yes. ...of all time, and pin it on those Childrens, who will spend the rest of their miserable lives behind bars. Tonight, we steal the painting and then we'll have all we need to steal the unstealable, the Crown Jewels of England. Ensuring that my name goes down in history as greatest thief of all time! *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen/Dominic Badguy: You mean our names, right? *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: Of course. My name first, then spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, your name. *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen/Dominic Badguy: Sure. ---- *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Stupid womble! Stupid train! I don't want to talk to you, Orinoco. I said, I want you out! *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: I don't think you know what you want. *Nellie the Elephant/Miss Piggy: Yeah, ldo. I just told you, I... *Cairngorm MacWomble/Constantine: You're my lady and I'm your man, baby. And that's why, if you stick with me, I can give you what you want. Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Muppets Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Muppets From Space movies Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:Muppets, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:Muppet Treasure Island Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Babies Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Babies Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs